Supernatural Mystery
by vanessa.alfonsi
Summary: Les deux frère ne m'appartiens pas, ni jacob et castiel, mais le reste, oui. Résumer : Supernatural mystery est une histoire sortit de ma tête racontant les aventures des Winchester, castiel, juluis wesker, yohan walsh (orpheus), élodie, Jacob (de twilight), Sara, florian et de Nessa. Ils devront tous les 10 sauver le monde de sa fin. Ils devrons combattre tout sorte de créature,
1. Chapter 1

**Salut !  
**

Bonjour à tous, je publie mon histoire qui me tiens assez à cœur.

Je l'avais publier dans mon blog, j'espère qu'elles vous plaira.

Je publierais une autre histoire qui est crée intégralement par moi.

La plus part de mes histoires sont interdis au moins 13 ans.

Vous êtes prévenue !


	2. Chapter 2

**Supernatural mystery**

Bonjour à tous, je publie mon histoire qui me tiens assez à cœur.

Je l'avais publier dans mon blog, j'espère qu'elles vous plaira.

Les deux frère ne m'appartiens pas, ni jacob et castiel, mais le reste, oui.

Résumer : Supernatural mystery est une histoire sortit de ma tête racontant les aventures des Winchester, castiel, juluis wesker, yohan walsh (orpheus), élodie, Jacob (de twilight), Sara, florian et de Nessa. Ils devront tous les 10 sauver le monde de sa fin. Ils devrons combattre tout sorte de créature, de démon et même de Satan pour pouvoir sauver toute vie. Bien sûr certain sont d'ôter de puissant pouvoir, mais malheureusement pas suffisamment puissant pour vaincre certain démon et créature surtout lorsque ils se trouveront seul fassent au démon plus puissant les uns que les autres.

**Il est interdit au moins de 13 ans.**

Casting :

Jared Padalecki dans le rôle de Sam winchester  
Jensen Ackles dans le rôle de Dean winchester  
Misha Krushnic dans le rôle de Castiel  
Moi dans le rôle de Nessa Aléonis Mitch  
Sarah dans Sarah Cariane  
Élodie dans le rôle de Élodie Pérano  
Sébastien dans le rôle de juluis wesker  
Yohan dans le rôle de yohan walsh (orpheus)  
Florian Cariane (imaginer)  
Taylor Lautner dans le rôle de Jacob Black

Prologue "IL"

11h30  
Dans la grande ville d'Oklahoma à Oklahoma City, un homme avec sa femme fait ses achats dans l'un des plus grands centre commerciaux nommé Crossroads Mall situé dans le sud de la ville. Ce couple entras dans un magasin d'objet rare et commenças à regarder un peu partout essayant de trouver un objet ancien, très ancien.  
- Julie, tu as trouvé l'objet que, nous cherchons ? ! Demanda l'homme.  
- Non, chérie et toi ? Répondit la femme qui parcourra le rayon.  
- Non plus, mais je vais demander au vendeur, tu viens ?  
- Oui !  
La femme nommée Julie rejoignit son mari au comptoir, il demanda où se trouve l'objet de leurs désirs au vendeur. Celui-ci ressembler à un vieil homme, il était châtain et avait les yeux bleus clair, il avait l'air gentil, mais aussi très étrange.

- Bonjour, monsieur que cherchez-vous ?  
- Bonjour, je cherchais une boite très veille, je l'ai vu sur internet. Il me semble que vous cherchez un acheteur, non ?  
- Oui, je vois lequel vous désirez, attendais je vais le chercher.  
Et tout en allant derrière la boutique, le vendeur parla assez fort pour que le couple entende ce qu'il disait.  
- Vous savez monsieur, ça fait quelque temps qu'on essaye de vendre cet objet, mais avec les bruit qui cours concernant celle-ci personne ne veut l'acheter.  
- Ha oui ?! Quel genre de bruit ? Demanda, intriguer, Julie.  
L'homme revint derrière le comptoir, posa l'objet et raconta l'histoire de la boite avec un ton remplis de mystère.

- Le genre à faire froid dans le dos, je vais tout vous raconter, puisse que vous allez l'acheter.  
Et tout en commençant à raconter il ferma la boutique, même s'il y avait personne.  
- Tout commença en 1765, un couple qu'ils étaient aussi âme soeur et leur fille, avait acheté une petite maison à deux étages et une cave, en haut d'une colline en Allemagne. Ils n'habitaient pas loin d'une petite ville tranquille et chaleureux, ils avaient tout pour être heureux, mais un soir, le couple se réveillèrent en sursaut à cause des bruits venant du salon. Le mari pensant à des voleurs pris son pistolet et descendit les marches, sa femme, elle le suivi. En arrivant en bas, ils regardèrent toutes les pièces ainsi que le salon, mais rien. Pensant qu'ils sont peut-être rêvés, ils remontèrent les marches, mais le bruit refis surface et cet fois ce fut dans la cave. Ils descendirent donc dans la cave avec une lampe à pétrole et regardèrent un peu partout vite fait, alors qu'ils allaient remonter, ils virent en haut des marches un homme qui les regarda avec ses yeux rouges, le mari eu peur et tira sur l'homme, mais les balles ne fit rien. Vous savez ce qu'as fait l'homme aux yeux rouge à cet instant ? He ben il a sorti une carabine et à tirer sur le couple plusieurs fois jusqu'à que même leurs visages est disparu à cause du choc que faisait les balles en les traversants. Puis, l'assassin sorti son couteau et commença à découper chaque membre, puis il marqua leurs corps et membres de signe satanique. L'homme à cet instant sorti cette boite et mis le sang du couple à l'intérieur en disant une sorte d'incantation, enfin, avant qu'il parte il dit à voix haute ceci :

- Maintenant que l'arme ultime est prête, chaque âme soeur qui le touchera, IL se déclenchera et IL détruira.  
Voyant que le vendeur les regarder bizarrement et qu'il avait fini de parler, la femme posa une question :  
- Et pour leur fille ?  
- Comment ?! Demanda le vendeur surpris par la question.  
- Ils avaient une fille, non ? Que lui est-il arriver ?  
- Haa la petite, il paraitrait que c'est elle qui à raconter la scène, je dirais qu'elle à était témoin du massacre qu'as connue ses parents.  
- Mais je ne comprends pas, pourtant ses parents a fouillé toute la cave et comment l'assassin ne l'a pas remarqué ? Demanda le marie.  
- Pour que les parents ne la remarquèrent pas c'est parce qu'ils n'ont pas regardé sous les escaliers, là où elle s'était cachée, concernant pour l'assassin... il la vue, il la même regarder avec un sourire, mais il n'a rien fait et il est parti.  
Un silence de malaise fut pendant un moment, puis l'homme rouvrit son magasin et retourna au comptoir pour donner le prix de la boite avec froideur.

- 335 $ s'il vous plait.  
- Tenez monsieur. Dit l'homme  
- Merci et tenez votre boite et voici la petite clé. Dit le vendeur  
- Merci et au revoir.  
Alors que le couple fut dehors du magasin en direction du centre, le vendeur pris ces affaires et referma son magasin, il se dirigea dehors du centre commerciale et se retourna une dernière fois avant de monter dans sa voiture et de quitter le centre commerciaux. Au même moment le couple ne se disent aucun mot, ils pensèrent tous les deux à l'histoire raconter par le vieil homme, puis ayant marre de l'ambiance plombé, l'homme prit la boite dans ses mains et la clé et dit à sa femme tout en plaçant la clé dans la serrure.  
- Chérie, nous allons voir si cette histoire est vraie ou pas !  
- Non, Matteoooooooooooooooooooooo!

Tout en empêchant son mari d'ouvrir, elle plaça sa main sur le couvercle, mais la boite fit une réaction étrange qui s'ouvrit de lui-même par force et le couple se regardèrent une dernière fois avant le Chaos.

Ce qui suivi ensuite fut que l'horreur, après que la boite fut ouverte, une onde de choc avec une puissance d'une bombe atomique ravageât la ville d'Oklahoma City. Les immeubles, les routes, les voitures et les êtres vivant fut soufflé et tuer par cette onde de choc. Il n'y avait aucun survivant et tous les bâtiments et même le centre commerciale fut disparu, la ville ressemblait plus à un champ de bataille. Et tout cela en moins de cinq secondes.  
Le lendemain, l'armée Américaine, les scientifiques, les sauveteurs et même le président des États - Unis était présent dans les lieux. Tous étaient en trains de chercher des corps, des survivants pendants des heures jusqu'aux soirs, malheureusement ils ne trouvèrent que des corps, des corps .  
Alors qu'il cherchait des victimes, un chercheur trouvas une mystérieuse boite fermer intacte avec une clé dans la serrure. Il la prise et la garda avec lui, l'emmenant ainsi avec lui.  
Devant la ville, les médiats s'affolent et se mettent en direct pour prévenir le monde entier de ce qu'il sait passer.  
Une journaliste raconta devant la caméra les nouvelles :

- Bonjour, ici Martha Srips, je suis en direct du lieu de la catastrophe, comme vous pouvez voir sa ressemble à un champ de désolation. Nous avons été informés que la cause de se désastre est une fuite de gaz au centre commerciale et une central qui aurait sauté. Les autorités, nous dis qu'il y avait aucun survivant, donc il y aurait près de 531 324 habitants qui ont été tués hier à 12h00. Nous demandons aux familles des victimes de rejoindre les lieux et de se présentait aux autorités s'il vous plait. Nous sommes tous dans le choc. (Moment de silence) nous reprendront demain pour plus d'information, ici BBC News. Au revoir et à demain.  
Alors que la caméra fut coupée, à la New Orleans, au centre de la ville, un vieil homme fut tué dans des conditions mystérieuses dans sa chambre d'hôtel.

A suivre


	3. Chapter 3

**Supernatural mystery**

Voici le deuxièmes chapitres !

Les deux frère ne m'appartiens pas, ni jacob et castiel, mais le reste, oui.

Résumer : Supernatural mystery est une histoire sortit de ma tête racontant les aventures des Winchester, castiel, juluis wesker, yohan walsh (orpheus), élodie, Jacob (de twilight), Sara, florian et de Nessa. Ils devront tous les 10 sauver le monde de sa fin. Ils devrons combattre tout sorte de créature, de démon et même de Satan pour pouvoir sauver toute vie. Bien sûr certain sont d'ôter de puissant pouvoir, mais malheureusement pas suffisamment puissant pour vaincre certain démon et créature surtout lorsque ils se trouveront seul fassent au démon plus puissant les uns que les autres.

**Il est interdit au moins de 13 ans.**

Casting :

Jared Padalecki dans le rôle de Sam winchester  
Jensen Ackles dans le rôle de Dean winchester  
Misha Krushnic dans le rôle de Castiel  
Moi dans le rôle de Nessa Aléonis Mitch  
Sarah dans Sarah Cariane  
Élodie dans le rôle de Élodie Pérano  
Sébastien dans le rôle de juluis wesker  
Yohan dans le rôle de yohan walsh (orpheus)  
Florian Cariane (imaginer)  
Taylor Lautner dans le rôle de Jacob Black

**Chapitre 1 " Deux inconnus "**

A Washington aux États- Unis.  
Deux jours, après la catastrophe.  
Dans l'un des bureaux du Fédéral Bureau de Investigation (FBI), un homme de 27 ans ouvrit la porte menant à son bureau avec un dossier dans ses mains. Il referma la porte derrière lui tout en parlant avec son coéquipier:  
- Salut, Juluis comment vas tu aujourd'hui ?  
- Bonjour, ça peut aller et toi ? Répondit Juluis.  
- oui ça va. Répondit l'homme.  
L'homme arriva devant le bureau de son ami et posa le dossier devant Juluis, puis le regarda d'un air sérieux.  
Juluis se leva d'un coup en regardant le dossier d'un regard triste, cet homme était grand et musclé, il avait les cheveux blancs plaquer sur la tête, faisant croire aux personnes qu'il avait mis du gèle pour avoir cet effet, mais ses cheveux était de ce qui avait le plus naturel, il avait des yeux bleus foncé et malgré qu'il approchait la trentaine il était toujours aussi beau et jeune. Il prit le dossier avec sa main droits et l'ouvrit avec sa main gauche et doucement il s'assit tout en commençant à lire, son coéquipier, peu à peu s'éloigna et alla dans son bureau pour prolonger ces recherches sur la catastrophe.

Juluis concentré à lire le rapport de la catastrophe, ne réalisa pas vraiment le poids qu'il y avait sur ses épaules, un moment il remarqua le rapport du scientifique sur une boite qui est restée intacte malgré la catastrophe. Il commença à lire le résulta des recherches lorsqu'il vit une photo de cette mystérieuse boite dont le scientifique le nomma Boite de Pandore. Mais Juluis eût un doute sur l'identité de cette boite, il décida que plus tard il irait voir ce scientifique, mais d'abord, il devait interroger les soit disant témoins de la catastrophe.  
Il se leva et se dirigea vers son ami, celui-ci le voyant approcher il lui donna deux feuilles, dont lequel il y avait la liste des témoins.  
- Vas y ! tu sais que depuis l'accident, il m'est interdit d'aller dans le terrain.  
- Oui je sais, mais sans toi je ne m'amuse pas assez et surtout toi tu es celui qui réfléchit avant d'agir . Dit Juluis.  
- Hooo arrête tu vas me faire pleurer . Rigola le jeune ami.  
- Hahaaha très drôle, bon j'y vais .  
Alors que Juluis prenais son manteau noir avec capuche dans la texture est du daim. L'homme lui dit :

-Hè ! Juluis ! s'il te plait, trouve le responsable de ce qui c'est passer.  
C'est seulement là qu'il s'aperçut de l'immensité de son travail, il devait trouver la vérité sur la catastrophe. Il mit son manteau noir, mit ses lunettes et se dirigea vers la porte de son bureau. Il répondit :  
- T'inquiète pas je trouverais le responsable qui as détruit un État entier.  
Juluis sorti de son bureau et se dirigeât vers le parking, il prit sa voiture et se dirigeât en Arkansas entouré à l'ouest par l'Oklahoma, près de la catastrophe. Après quelques heures de route, il arriva dans la ville et se dirigeât vers l'entrée de l'Oklahoma, il vit le désastre avant de retourner en arrière et commencer son enquête, seul, dans la ville, chez les témoins. Après, un jour d'enquête et de témoignage le résultat fut le même qu'au début, rien. Juluis alla dans un hôtel pour se reposer, mais avant il eut l'instinct de relire le dossier et ainsi de se souvenir du scientifique.

- J'irais le voir dès demain, là je vais me reposer un peu. Se murmura t-il.  
Il s'installa sur le lit en caleçon et s'endormit directement.  
Le lendemain, il se réveilla en forme et s'habilla après avoir pris le petit-déjeuner et le bain, il prit sa voiture et se dirigeât en Floride. Après cinq heures de route, il arriva devant le bâtiment scientifique le plus secret et le plus protégée au monde, il passa la sécurité stricte du secteur et arriva dans le hall. Il parla un moment avec l'accueil et se dirigea vers le laboratoire du scientifique, après un moment a déambuler dans les couloirs et demandant au moins quatre fois aux autres scientifiques où se trouver le laboratoire du concerner, il arriva enfin devant la porte. Il tapa trois fois dessus et après avoir entendus le son de la voix du scientifique, il ouvrit et entras. Il fut scotché parce qu' il vit, devant lui se trouver deux hommes en costume cravate le regardant bizarrement, puis au fond à gauche se trouver le scientifique. Il décida de se présenter :

- Bonjour, je me nomme Juluis Wesker et je suis du FBI, je viens voir le scientifique Jack Rodriguez .  
- Bonjour, oui c'est moi que voulez-vous ? Demanda Jack  
- Je voudrais que vous me parliez plus de cette Boite de Pandore.  
- Ma parole, le gouvernement ce sont tous donner le mot ou quoi ?  
- Comment ?! Demanda surpris Juluis.  
- Oui, ces deux jeunes hommes appartient à la CIA. Bon ce n'est pas grave au moins ça m'évitera de me répéter.  
Ho faite voici Sam Fracis et Dean Lardit.  
Juluis détailla les deux autres personnes dans la pièce, l'un était un peu plus petit que l'autre, ils étaient tous les deux beaux et l'un étaient un peu plus âgée que le plus grand, ils étaient tous les deux bruns et était tous les deux musclé, ils étaient en train de le regarder bizarrement, mais Juluis écouta ce que Jack avait à dire. Celui-ci raconta comment il avait trouvé cette boite mystérieuse, puis il annonçât :  
- Sachez messieurs j'ai déjà essayé d'ouvrir cette boite plusieurs fois, mais sans résulta hélas.  
- Vraiment tout ?! Demanda Sam.  
- Oui, tout, j'ai même essayé avec une tronçonneuse et ça ne la même pas égratigner, c'est pourquoi je l'ai appelée boite de Pandore.  
- Vous avez essayé avec la clé ? Demanda Juluis.  
Le scientifique le regarda bizarrement et dit :  
- Vous croyez que je suis débile ? Demanda Jack.  
- Heu, non.. Juluis senti un malaise pas possible en lui.  
- Bien sûr que j'ai essayé, c'était même la première chose que j'ai faite, mais rien je n'arrive pas à la tourné.

- On peut la voir ? Demanda Dean.  
- Oui bien sûr j'allais essayer une expérience avec la boite et puisque que vous êtes là je vais vous montrer.  
Le scientifique sorti la boite d'un tiroir et la mis sur la table qui avait au milieu de la pièce, les agents s'approcha de la table et regarda l'objet.  
- Magnifique.. fit Juluis  
- Oui n'est-ce pas ? Dit Jack  
Après un moment de contemplation, Jack ordonna :  
- Bon reculer je vais verser de l'acide dessus.  
- Comment ça ?! Ça va le détruire si...  
Juluis ne finit pas sa phrase que Jack la coupa en disant :  
- Ne vous inquiéter pas je l'ai déjà fait et il est toujours là, non ?  
- Oui, mais.. hésita Sam.  
- Reculer ! ordonna le scientifique.  
Ceux qu'ils fit les trois agents pas crainte de recevoir un jet en pleine gueule. Jack versa tout l'acide sur la boite d'un coup, après un moment, rien ne se passa, l'objet était toujours là.  
- Incroyable .. Dit Sam.  
- oui, vous voyez je vous l'avais dit.  
A ce moment-là personne ne s'attendait ce qui allait ce passait à la suite et cela allait arriver très vite.  
Le scientifique pensant les effets de l'acide dissipé, mis sa main gauche dessus le couvercle et là une lumière rouge traversa le corps de Jack, celui-ci s'évanouit. Les trois hommes sous le choque ne bougeât pas, après quelques secondes Dean ordonna :  
- Personne ne bouge !  
Jack regarda Dean pour voir s'il était sérieux et c'est ce qu'il vit dans son regard, alors il ne bougeât pas et regarda le scientifique. Celui-ci après un moment se leva, tête baisser.  
- Dieu ! crias presque Sam.  
Le scientifique levas les yeux, ce ci était de couleur noire.  
- Il est possédé... Annonçât Dean  
- Quoi ?! Mais c'est n'importe quoi, Jack vous allez bien ? . Demanda Juluis tout en s'approchant.  
- Nonnn ! Cria Sam.

Jack prit le bras de Juluis et l'éjecta en dehors de la pièce, Sam entra en action à ce moment-là, il utilisa l'un de ces nouveaux pouvoirs qui fît évanouir le démon. Juluis senti une douleur incroyable dans son dos lorsque d'un coup il se senti se lever, Il vit que celui qui l'aida et Sam.  
- Venez ! vous pouvez courir ?! Lui demanda celui-ci.  
- Oui. Répondit-il.  
- Ok alors suivez nous ! Ordonna Dean qui avait eu le temps d'envelopper la boite dans un tissu et l'emmener avec lui.  
Juluis eu pas d'autre choix que d'obéir, ils courraient tous les trois dans les escaliers lorsqu'il entendit un cri de rage.

- Bien jouer Sam, tu l'as mit en colère maintenant. Rigola Dean.  
- Oui c'est sûr, il n'a pas trouvé la boite à son réveil ! C'est normal. Dit Sam.  
- Mais de quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Juluis qui c'était remis de sa chute.  
- Rien en t'expliqueras plus tard ! Dit Dean.  
Ils arrivèrent à l'accueil, puis devant leurs voitures qui étaient bizarrement à côté l'un de l'autre.  
- Prenez votre voiture et suivez nous, vite ! S'écria Sam en voyant arriver le Démon qui avait sauté carrément de la fenêtre du deuxième étages.  
Juluis, Dean et Sam rentrèrent dans leurs voitures et les deux conducteur démarra leurs voitures en trombe, ils roulèrent tellement vite qu'il fracassa la barrière d'entrer, ils roulèrent ainsi des kilomètre avant d'arriver dans un hôtel au Mississippi.  
En Floride, le bâtiment scientifique explosa. Un homme aux yeux noir et une femme très belle avec un serpent sortirent des flammes.

A suivre !

Voilà !

Des commentaires me fait du bien...


End file.
